Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon
Area: Demon World, Haunted Graveyard ??? Lord Raptor converses with Astaroth concerning visiting demons from other worlds as well as Jedah's plans. Suddenly, Astaroth feels a presence: intruders. He heads off followed by Raptor to deal with them. Haunted Graveyard Jin and Xiaoyu find themselves lost in a graveyard, and the girl feels like they are going in circles. Jin thinks he found a path out: a gate in the background. It's worth checking out, but first there's the matter of the monsters that need to be taken care of. Suddenly, a guy shows up out of nowhere. Xiaoyu recognizes him as Batsu Ichimonji, a student at Taiyo High School. He explains that he was heading to Roppongi, then after his eyes were blinded, he wound up here. Xiaoyu was wondering if he was going for a date, but he says it was for a fight with a gang leader from another school. After explaining where they are, Jin and the others decide to head for the gate when half of our heroes appear. Turns out Bahn was the guy Batsu was going to meet up with, and though it would be cool to brawl in the demon world, the tough guy suggest joining up with him for now. Pai was relieved to see they were alright, though Jin wasn't exactly thrilled when he saw Heihachi. He decides to hold off their duel until the right time, and now we need a key to open the door according to Arthur. He figures that one of the monsters have it, so they decide to fight their way through. As they make their way to the gate, the other half of the party arrives. After explaining things to the new arrivals, they decide to take the other enemies when... A goblin from The World appears, and Kite recognizes him as Stehoney. He challenges the heroes to a game of Demon Tag, with the key to the gate as the prize. He calls up his friends, and now everyone has to catch the goblin with the key to win. Drei appears shortly after, then leaves...and comes back with reinforcements. Dokugozu from Ouma shows up as well, along with some cronies and a Byakuya X. It seems that they are in a sealed-off space, now Skeith appears again with a pair of Headhunter bodyguards. So it comes down to a game of tag in the Demon World. After defeating the gold goblins one by one, they eventually get the key. The party then focuses on defeating the remaining enemies. After dealing with the enemies, Arthur opens the door. Arthur leaves a parting message before everyone heads into the unknown... Strategy: The moment the Stehoneys appear, use Ichiro's "Cpt. Command: Wind" skill or Flynn's "Marching Orders" skill to increase the movement of your units and have them catch up to them. Trivia: In .hack//, Goblin Tag is an event in The World where you have to catch or kill the Gold Goblin. Should you manage to kill one, you get a special piece of Goblin equipment. There are different ones for each server, Stehoney being one of them. A Goblin can be summoned if the player has all the Goblin equipment on. Stehoney is actually a member of the Golden Goblins squad, which also includes Jonue, Zyan, Albert, and Martina. The Haunted Graveyard is usually the first level in the Ghosts and Goblins series. Party Members Jin & Xiaoyu Batsu Ichimonji Reiji & Xiaomu Kogoro & Mii Bahn Akira & Pai Heihachi Mishima Dante & Demitri Lady Tron & Servbots Soma & Alisa Arthur Kite & BlackRose Sänger Zonvolt Ichiro & Sakura Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Gemini & Erica Haken & Kaguya Valkyrie Yuri & Estelle Flynn Chun-Li & Morrigan Lindow Neneko Kurt & Riela Ryu & Ken Frank & Hsien-Ko Princess Devilotte Enemies Zombie (blue) x4 Zombie (red) x9 Red Arremer x3 Red Arremer Ace x2 Zombie (purple) x8 White Arremer Goblin x3 Fiend Menhir x3 Stehoney Stehoney T Stehoney R Stehoney X Oros Serpus x5 Oros Golt x4 Drei Belanos (Boss) Equipment Drop: Golden Waistband Headhunter x2 Skeith (Boss) Equipment Drop: Cats Blades Kamaitachi (red) x3 Kamaitachi (orange) x3 Kamaitachi (blue) x2 Byakuya X x1 Dokugozu (Boss) Items Ether Pack S, Restore Pill x2, Perfect Aid, Omnipotent Soda x2, Poison Bottle, Treat, Cure Kit, Goblin Cap, Devil Star, Goblin Boots Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter